


The Belt Fic

by Beelzebub_fuckers



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: BDSM, Belts, Choking, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Good BDSM Etiquette, Law Enforcement, Lawyers, M/M, Originally Posted Elsewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelzebub_fuckers/pseuds/Beelzebub_fuckers
Summary: I wrote this in 2017 on Wattpad. I’m decently proud of it and decided it deserved to be posted to this platform. So if anyone is still reading Law and Order fanfiction in the year of our lord 2021 you’re in luck. Because I’ve got some weird kinky shit for you
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	The Belt Fic

"Jocelyn and I?" He asked innocently. "There was a lot of heat. It was exciting."

Barba sat comfortably from his chair. Slouched in his chair with his files neatly placed in front on him in perfect order. Completely relaxed with his unwavering air of confidence. "She remembers it differently."

"She was playing the role of of a sexual submissive. Now she's playing victim." Adam retorted coldly.

"Pretending to be a submissive?" Barba asked.

"She just told us that." Adam stated.

"That's right." Barba said with a laugh. Standing up from his seat. "That's right. That's right." He repeated as he approached Adam Cain. Barbra's face was all a smile. But it was cold and humorless with a burning determination in his eyes. Cain stared back with his own cocky confidence. Sure that he was going to win. Just like he had with all of his other victims. But not this time. Rafael Barba didn't lose.

"She was inexperienced. But you weren't." Barba said.

"Not entirely." He said.

"Mr. Cain.... What... Excites you about having sex with Jocelyn?"

Cain chuckled. "What excites anyone about sex?"

"Was it the belt?"

Adam was silent. Cocking his head slightly. Not changing his demeanor or facial expression but his eyes showed confusion. Maybe even fear. Bingo.

"The belt that was her idea, even though she was pretending." Barba said casually. But with a little bit of heat.

"She wanted to try roleplay." Adam said. Almost looking bored. No. That wasn't it. He was not prepared for this. He was afraid to confront a situation he hadn't coached himself for. He didn't know how to lie. Good. Barba was going to work that.

"How do you start something like that?"

"With the belt?"

"Yeah, I mean, do you just take your belt off or–?" Barba laughed, cutting himself off.

"That's right." Adam answered with a pleasant smile and a nod.

"And you give her a few hits with it?"

"She seemed to enjoy it." Adam said. His smile seemed to waver a bit. Good.

"Then you put the belt around her neck." He demonstrated with hand motions.

"Yes." Cain answered.

"And then you get behind her..." Barba said as he walked closer. Putting more sexual suggestion into his words. Softening his words a little but not his volume. "Tighten it." He said, the words dripping with soft sexual insinuation.

"Yes, to increase her pleasure." Cain snapped. Seeming almost annoyed now. "I'm not sure what this has to–"

"Just bear with me." Barba interrupted. He stared directly at him. Accenting his words with a precise nature. "Where was the buckle?"

"I don't know if I can be more specific. Would you like me to show you?" Cain asked, clearly frustrated.

"Well, actually..." Barba said with a smirk.

"Objection! Your honor!" Attorney Calhoun shouted.

"As a regular joe, I am curious." Barba explained quickly, feigning innocence. "About how this belt-around-the-neck thing is exciting. I'm sure, your honor, that the jury is curious as well."

"I'll allow it." The judge said, sitting back. "For now."

Barba took his personal victory with grace. "So let's go back." He said, walking away from the stand. Then turning to face Adam Cain. Looking him directly in the eyes as he reached for his belt.

"You took of your belt." Barba said as he undid his buckle and pulled his belt off.

"That's right." Cain said.

"You did it." Barba clarified. "Not her."

"Correct."

"You looped the belt like this." He said, pulling the leather through the buckle and fashioning almost a noose out of it. Then he raised it and put it over his neck. The buckle resting just on the back of his head where his hairline met his spine. Barba looked back over at Cain to confirm.

"Something like that." Cain admitted.

"You led her to the bed... got on top, pulled it."

"The game she wanted to play." Cain insisted.

"She's the one who wanted it rough?" Barba pressed persistently.

"Yes."

"But you didn't rape her?"

"No, we've gone over this. What don't you get?" Adam snapped.

"Oh, I get it." Barba said. "It's the classic mindset of the rapist to admit what you can't deny, deny what you can't admit."

"Objection!" Ms Calhoun rose.

"Withdrawn." Barba said loudly. "You said that she wanted it rough, so show me how she likes it." Barba turned around. Holding up the end of the belt for Mr. Cain to take. Offering to be choked.

Adam began to protest. But Barba was having none of it. "Show me! Show me. Let me see how she liked it."

"Objection!" Calhoun shouted.

"Let's proceed cautiously, Mr. Barba." The judge warned.

"Alright, take the belt in your hands, Mr. Cain." Barba said. Still holding out the belt for him.

Cain hesitantly look the belt. "Feel the leather? Hold the belt..."

From the seats Jocelyn looked confused and distressed. But Barba ignored her. Focused on baiting Cain.

"Now, show me how you pulled on the belt." Barba ordered.

Cain gently pulled the belt a little. Barba barely even felt it.

"You can do better than that." Barba said.

He pulled a little harder. Barely. Still holding back. Barba scoffed, genuinely disappointed. "You call that being dominant? Show me." He ordered. Then he started whining like a child. "Show me! Show me! Pull it!"

The he escalated to screaming. Grinning all the while. "Pull it! Pull it! Tell me how you like it! Show me how you like it, Mr. Cain! Come on, pull it, pull it!"

"Like THIS!" Adam snarled before yanking the belt back full force.

The victim may not have liked it. But damn. Barba DID.

Barba gagged immediately. All the blood jumped to his head. Increasing the pressure of his brain against his skull one hundred times over. He gasped. The air struggling to pass trough his constricted airway. Wheezing and gritting his teeth as the sharp leather edge of his belt tightened around him and cut into his the skin of his neck. The jury watched in abject horror. Adam let go of the belt as soon as the judge began shouting.

WOW.

Rafael gripped the stand. Catching his breath and regaining his composure. Emotions swirled through him. Dying panic but rising arousal. All accompanied by a throbbing headache and a sharp pain around his neck. He knew in that moment he would never forget that day.

He went home later that night and saw light bruising in a ring around his neck. Nothing compared to what Jocelyn got. But it seriously turned him on. He jacked off that night to his own wounds and couldn't believe how depraved he was. He had the bruise for two days before it disappeared. And Barba found himself being strangely disappointed by its disappearance.

Then lo and behold just a year or two later detective Carisi came into the SVU unit. With a Staten Island accent and hair greased with too much product and an absolutely awful pornstache. Barba was a refined person. He drank scotch and wore shoes more expensive than Carisi's rent. Carisi was a man's man.

And yet somehow totally and completely attractive.

Carisi seemed to bring out the best in everyone. He brought the humor out of Olivia and helped Rollins mother her child. He sat with Rollins and watched those stupid reality tv shows and made sure she didn't go cabin crazy. And somehow he also brought out the human in Barba. The one he locked away in sarcasm and buried under piles of legal paperwork. The human who smiled. Real smiles. Not cocky smirks. The human that let go and drank beer. (Barba was STILL pissed at Carisi for getting him to take a swig of Bud Lite) He was also smart. Surprisingly smart considering how naive he could be. He treated Barba like a friend instead of a work associate. In a way that none of the other detectives did. He treated him like family.

Which just made Barba want more. Want things that weren't good ideas. Things he couldn't have.

Things that reminded him of his first case with SVU. Adam Cain and the belt. Carisi towered over him. He was so much less cultured than him. An unrefined slob who wore suits that he probably bought at Target. The thought of being dominated by someone so stupidly masculine got Barba hot in the most undignified ways.

Wow. He was so totally fucked.

But of course, the bold Dominick Carisi made the move before he did. Approaching in a flirtatious manner from the start.

"Hey, Rafael."

Barba raised an eyebrow at him. Nobody called him by his first name. It's not like he discouraged it. But in their business people just used last names. It felt so strange to hear it. Especially when said in Sonny's strong Staten Island accent. Actually it was really sexy.

"I wasn't aware we were on a first name basis, Carisi." Barba said. Still using his usual defensive way of speech.

"Come on, counselor." God that name was even MORE sexy. "You think I haven't noticed? I am a detective after all."

Barba sighed through his nose. "Noticed what?"

"You know, the way you stare at my lips. And sometimes I catch you staring at my ass if I turn around fast enough." Carisi grinned. A smile that reflected itself in his eyes. A little mischievous. But mostly just pleased with himself.

Barba tried to keep himself under control. Keeping eye contact with Carisi and refusing to adjust himself. Nervous behavior would not help his case. Everything was a case to win with Barba. Including any love life he may or may not have. "Staring, detective? Or misinterpretation?"

"I mean I'd have to do a whole lot of misinterpretation for this. You have an M.O." Carisi said, sitting down on the edge of Barbra's pristine desk. "You stare at my ass, when I catch you, you pretend that you were staring past me. Then later you brush up against me. Always your left shoulder. Your hands in your pocket. Walking faster than you usually do. Now this happens A LOT. That cannot be coincidence."

Damn. Carisi was right. He had been displaying patterns. And he hadn't even noticed it. Carisi had outplayed him. It was humiliating and sexy in the weirdest mix.

"Do you find me attractive, counselor?"

"This is not an appropriate conversation in the workplace." Barba said, standing up. Even with Carisi sitting on his desk and Barba standing up he was still taller by a few inches. Barba was used to his height being used as an intimidation tactic. Other people towering over him when they couldn't match him intellectually. But that height difference between Carisi and him? That was something different altogether.

"I'm not teasing you." Carisi said. "I promise. I think you're hot too. Jesus, that sounds weird coming out of my mouth."

That was when Rafael Barba did something for the first time. For the first time in his life, Barba was out of words. No witty comebacks or even just a single syllable. Just silence.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked.

Barba thought over it. Obviously he would like the kiss. But could they maintain a professional relationship under these circumstances? Was it worth the risk? Barba wasn't exactly an expert in taking risks. The only risks he took were under the law in his work. But with his personal life he was clueless. God, when was the last time he had even had sex? He was getting old. It was time to make a change.

"Yes." Barba breathed.

Dominick wasted no time. Taking Barba's face in his hands and pulling him up onto his tiptoes to kiss him. Carisi tilted his face down and deepened the kiss. The sudden passion sent a burst of heat through Barba and made him whimper in the most undignified way possible. Carisi smirked like he had just won a game. Barba bit his bottom lip hard. Smiling at the taste of blood and the small moan he got from Dominick. Dick.

"You like to play rough, counselor?" Carisi muttered playfully.

"You have no idea." Barba said into Carisi's mouth.

"Enlighten me." Carisi challenged.

Immediately Barba unbuckled his belt. Pulling it off. Carisi looked alarmed until Barba handed him the belt. Then he just looked confused.

"Wanna choke me with that?" Barba asked.

Carisi immediately looked confused and panicked. "Woah, what if I hurt you? Like really hurt you?"

"You won't." Barba said. He sounded absolutely sure. "Knowing you you probably won't even choke me as hard as I like it. You'll be gentle. But let me tell you; don't be. If you don't want to we won't. I'm not going to pressure you into something you're not comfortable with."

Carisi thought about it. He seemed to weigh the belt in his hands. Running it through his fingers. Feeling the leather. He could kill Barba like this. But there was something else hot about it. Carisi hated himself for thinking like that. But he knew that if he didn't try the fantasy now planted in his mind by fucking _Rafael Barba_ he would regret it for the rest of his life.

He looped it around Barba's neck. Pulling it through the buckle. Tightening it so that it fit snug around Barba's neck.

"How do I know you're safe?" Carisi asked.

"If I want to stop I will slam my fist on the desk three times. Or if I pass out you might wanna stop."

"That's not funny." Carisi muttered. Nonetheless he gripped the leather in his hands. Prayed to god this wasn't a mistake and pulled.

Carisi didn't pull as hard as Barba was anticipating. Of course he wasn't. But this was interesting anyway. The pressure was building over time instead of the jump he got before with Adam Cain. But other than that it was all the same. Just building like a crescendo instead of a sudden burst of adrenaline and panic. This was actually better than the last time. Barba could still breath a little. His lungs burned painfully from the lack of oxygen. But actually for a while he enjoyed the pain. Until the burning told him he was entering the danger zone. That's when Barba knocked on the desk three times.

Immediately the pressure was relived and Dominick's arms were around him.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Of course Carisi sounded concerned. But his voice was thicker than usual. A little deeper.

"You liked it." Barba said. "You liked choking me."

When Dominick didn't answer Barba ground back against him. Grinning when he felt the thick weight of Carisi's erection on his ass. Carisi moaned into Barba's hair.

"You like that?" Barba's smirk only grew.

"Yes." Carisi hissed.

"You can use me." Barba said. "Hump me until you cum in your pants."

Carisi shuddered at the suggestion. One of the most successful, intelligent, and controlling men in the city was telling him to use him for sex. Part of him couldn't help but think it was wrong. Most of him couldn't help but not give a damn.

He hoped hell was worth it.

He grabbed onto Rafael's hips with with both hands and rocked himself forward. Rolling his hips in tandem with Rafael's every heartbeat. Barba gasped and threw his head back. Gritting his teeth and pushing his hips back to meet Carisi's thrusts. Carisi was breathing hot air down his neck. Sending harsh shudders down his spine. They set a rhythm. Barba turned his head to the side and let his jaw drop open. His inhibitions and total control over his life went out the window. In that moment he was Carisi's toy. And they were two fully clothed men rutting against reach other like teenagers in his office.

Barba was the first to cum when Carisi gave the belt a hard jerk. Choking him just the way he liked it. He came howling into Carisi's hand. Bit down hard just to hear him groan. Carisi dropped his hand when Barba stopped jerking. Grabbing ahold of Barba's hips and just going at it. Fucking at him until Carisi came in his pants.

They took a few minutes to catch their breath. Barba especially. Taking the belt off of his neck and rubbing at the sore injury. "I ruined my damn slacks." Barba rasped.

"I didn't see you complaining." Carisi gasped.

"I'm not." Barba said. "I haven't cum that hard since I was a teenager."

Carisi laughed. The sex in his voice making it sound deeper, more grainy. Hotter. Barba would've gotten hard if it weren't so soon and he weren't so old. "I assume we are doing this again, counselor?"

Barba shuddered. This detective would be the death of him.

* * *

Olivia grabbed Barba's shoulder. Pulling down his collar to look closer at his neck. "God!" She exclaimed. "How the hell did you get that."

"Belt." Barba said casually.

"A BELT?" Rollins snapped. "Why didn't you call us?"

"I wasn't raped." Barba said. "Actually I wanted this."

"You're kidding me." Olivia said. "You wanted that gigantic bruise? The last time I saw a bruise like that was–"

"Jocelyn Paley." Barba interrupted. "Yeah. I know. Your point?"

"That's pretty hardcore." Rollins said. "You wanted that?"

Barba grinned. Wide and mischievous and totally uncharacteristic of him. "Oh the bruising? That just makes it hotter."

Carisi choked on his coffee. And that's when everyone knew. Especially when Barba's smirk widened.


End file.
